John's Secret
by roxasandaxel4eves
Summary: This is a Role Play that I did on MSPARP


((This is a role play that I did on MSPARP)) ((please ignore the numbers at the end of the posts))

TG: hey john16:04:08

EB: hey dave16:04:08

EB: whats up16:04:30

TG: long day16:04:47

TG: im think im melting16:04:54

TG: how are you wearing so much clothing right now16:05:06

EB: uh well im used to it i guess...16:05:31

TG: i live in this year round16:05:49

TG: theres no way you can be that used to this weather16:06:07

EB: *shrugs* i dunno16:06:37

TG: whats with the hat16:07:03

EB: i...like hats...16:07:25

TG: *quirks and eyebrow*16:08:56

TG: seriously16:08:59

TG: man youre such a bad liar16:09:10

TG: what are you hiding16:09:15

EB: what? im not lying and im not hiding anything16:09:33

TG: oh yeah16:10:17

EB: yeah16:10:37

TG: then take the hat off16:10:48

EB: no16:10:58

EB: i dont wanna16:11:15

TG: john16:11:50

TG: take it off16:11:56

TG: dont make me do it for you16:12:04

EB: no im not taking it off16:12:17

TG: john the hat is coming off one way or another*16:12:42

TG: *stands up*16:12:50

EB: *backs away from dave* no its not...16:14:21

TG: oh yes it is *follows him*16:14:47

EB: *runs across the room* no its not16:16:07

TG: *chases him* john dont be a baby16:16:44

EB: *runs to the bathroom and tries to close the door*16:17:50

TG: *sticks his foot in the door forcing it open*16:18:24

TG: john seriously come on16:18:34

EB: *gets away from the door and backs away slowly*16:19:14

TG: *closes and locks the door behind him*16:19:57

TG: im not gonna hurt you dude16:20:04

EB: *keeps walking back until he hits the wall*16:20:41

TG: *corners him blocking him in with his arms*16:21:59

TG: this woulda been so much easier if you had just cooperated with me16:22:35

EB: *puts his arms over his head and covers his hat* no dave16:23:30

TG: yes john16:24:09

TG: what is so bad16:24:14

TG: i dont understand why you are doing this16:24:30

TG: *pins his arms up above his head*16:24:47

EB: *Struggles* uh...n-no d-dont dave!16:25:14

TG: *pulls the hat off and doesnt see them at first* see that wasnt do bad16:25:54

EB: *ears flick to show johns discomfort*16:26:26

TG: *he catches the movement out of the corner of his eye and looks again* what...john what are those16:27:25

EB: *doesn't meet dave's eyes* th-they're ears...16:28:15

TG: i can see that *reaches up and pets one gently*16:29:30

EB: *purrs softly*16:29:51

TG: wow16:30:12

TG: thats pretty fuckin cool16:30:25

EB: *looks at dave in surprise* really? you dont think im a freak?16:31:13

TG: *sighs and looks at him* im a fucking albino john16:31:46

TG: no i dont think youre a freak16:31:54

EB: well the ears are only half of the secret...16:32:45

TG: holy shit dude do you have a tail16:33:08

EB: *nods and pulls his shirt up a bit to let out his tail* yeah16:33:45

TG: *catches hold of it and strokes it once*16:34:30

EB: *purrs a little louder*16:34:48

TG: this is hella cool16:35:01

EB: im glad you think so...everyone else thinks im a freak16:35:34

TG: john im a freak too16:36:06

EB: how so?16:36:19

TG: john im an albino16:36:31

TG: white hair and red eyes generally makes people uncomfortable16:36:56

EB: oh...well those kind of things look good on you.16:37:34

TG: yeah and this looks good on you16:39:35

EB: *smiles at dave* thanks16:40:33

TG: ((brb16:40:49

EB: ((k))16:41:18

TG: of course16:44:35

EB: *john smiled that he didn't have to hide his tail or ears from dave*16:45:42

TG: *ruffles his hair*16:46:07

EB: *pushes his head into dave's hand for dave to pet him*16:47:41

TG: *pets him and scratches behind his ears gently*16:48:10

EB: *purrs loudy and enjoys the feeling*16:48:44

TG: *smiles at him and continues*16:49:22

EB: *still purring* hey could we move to the living room? i dont wanna stay in the bathroom for very lon16:50:35

EB: long*16:50:41

TG: yeah sure16:51:02

TG: *goes and unlocks the door heading into the living room*16:51:20

EB: *closes curtains on the windows* sorry cant take any chances.16:52:20

TG: course16:52:52

EB: *sits down on the couch next to dave*16:53:54

EB: what now?16:57:04

TG: *wraps an arm around him petting the ears*16:57:08

TG: dunno16:57:10

EB: *purrs again and starts rubbing on dave*16:57:48

TG: *smiles at him fondly*16:58:07

EB: *john rubs on dave until his head is in dave's lap, john still purring loudly*16:59:43

TG: *dave continues to pet him*17:00:46

EB: god dave that feels good *john's tail swishes back and forth happily*17:01:37

TG: (brbr17:09:43

EB: ((k))17:10:31

TG: im glad *dave massages the ears with both hands*17:16:40

EB: *john purred almost impossibly loud as dave scratched behind his ears*17:18:23

TG: that good huh17:19:03

EB: you have no idea...17:20:21

TG: heh. *he closes his eyes and continues* how long have you had these17:21:41

EB: *purrs* since i was born17:22:03

TG: is that why you always worse hoodies17:23:13

EB: *nods* yeah17:24:06

TG: wow17:24:57

EB: like i said...im used to wearing this17:25:45

TG: well now you dont have to17:26:32

EB: i still do actually...especially when i go outside...17:27:55

TG: well yeah17:28:21

TG: but not when youre here17:28:29

EB: *smiles* yeah, true...17:28:54

TG: so17:29:19

TG: you hungry or anything17:29:24

EB: uh...yeah if you got something to snack on *sits up*17:29:56

TG: i was just gonna order some take out maybe some pizza too17:30:47

EB: yeah thats good17:31:31

TG: want anything specail17:32:09

TG: special17:32:14

EB: just pepperoni on the pizza not anything else...17:33:03

TG: alright17:34:43

TG: *gets up and goes into the kitchen ordering them some food*17:35:08

EB: *turns around on the couch and peers at dave over the back*17:35:50

TG: what17:36:11

EB: nothing...just sitting here17:38:13

TG: god you look so fuckin cute17:38:34

EB: *blushes a bit and hides his face a bit* th-thanks17:39:09

TG: *he grins at john and wanders back into the room*17:40:23

EB: *john's tail swishes around a bit as he watches dave walk back into the room*17:42:59

TG: *he kisses the tips of johns ears*17:43:33

EB: *john's ears flick at the touch*17:45:56

TG: *he smiles and pets them*17:46:29

EB: *purrs lightly at the feeling*17:46:48

TG: *leans down and whispers* i love you *into one of them*17:49:04

EB: *stiffens a bit and looks at dave* i...i l-love you too, dave...17:50:15

TG: *he brushes his thumb across johns cheek and kisses the spot he touched*17:51:16

EB: *john blushes dark color as he purrs a bit*17:52:15

TG: *dave smiles and the door bell rings*17:53:04

TG: *he droops a blanket over john before going to answer the door*17:53:24

EB: *peeks out a bit over the blanket but not enough to show his ears*17:54:24

TG: *dave takes the pizza and the chinese cartons giving the guy his money before coming back into the living room and setting everything on the coffee table*17:55:11

EB: yeah... *john took the blanket off and flipped open the pizza box*17:57:15

TG: *dave smiled and snatched a slice from the box*18:00:18

EB: *john sits back and happily eats his pizza, his tail swishing back and forth*18:02:19

TG: why are you so cute18:02:52

EB: *swallows his food* i dont know... why are you so awesome?18:03:47

TG: ah well im not18:04:58

EB: *shruggs and eats more pizza* mmm18:05:59

TG: glad you like it18:08:44

EB: *smiles at dave and finishes his slice before burping* excuse me18:09:37

TG: youre excused18:11:32

TG: *he opens a container of chinese and start to eat again*18:12:30

EB: *john giggled a bit before grabbing another slice of pizza and started eating that*18:13:12

TG: *dave watched him and paused to catch his tail*18:13:52

EB: *john squeeked a bit as dave grabbed his tail*18:14:42

TG: *dave grinned and let it slip through his fingers*18:15:13

EB: did you have to do that?18:16:01

TG: i couldnt resist18:16:47

EB: *blushes a bit and continues to eat*18:17:41

TG: *leans back and watches him*18:18:25

EB: *finishes his slice of pizza with some pizza sauce on his mouth*18:19:30

TG: *dave leans over and wipes it away from his mouth before kissing him softly*18:20:34

EB: *smiles at dave* thanks18:22:13

TG: mhm18:23:52

EB: *sits back on the couch next to dave, purring lightly*18:24:42

TG: *pulls him closer*18:25:41

EB: *nuzzles against dave*18:26:20

TG: *pets him*18:30:32

EB: *purrs in content*18:31:20

TG: god i have a cat now18:32:28

EB: *blushes a bit* yeah and i got a strider now18:34:06

TG: yes yes you do18:34:51

EB: *john smiled at dave*18:35:12

TG: *dave smiled back and pet him*18:36:34

EB: *john purrs in content before looking at the clock* aww i have to go soon18:37:51

TG: stay here18:38:30

EB: i can't my dad will flip...*his ears and tail lower sadly*18:39:21

TG: you could call him and tell him18:40:01

EB: yeah... *pulls out his phone and calls his dad*18:40:54

TG: *crosses his fingers*18:42:10

EB: *talks to his dad and perks up almost instantly* thanks dad. *gets off the phone and hugs dave*18:43:23

TG: I WIN!18:43:42

EB: *john laughs and sits back up*18:44:17

TG: *dave hugs him tight*18:45:27

EB: *john's tail swishes around happily*18:46:16

TG: *dave kisses his cheek*18:47:17

EB: *kisses dave's cheek back*18:47:43

TG: wanna watch a movie or something18:48:23

EB: yes! what movies you got?18:48:49

TG: go look you can pick anything you want18:49:17

EB: *stands up and happily walks over to the movies before bringing out Con-Air and putting it in*18:50:28

TG: *smiles and shakes his head*18:51:09

EB: *john smiles at dave* what?18:52:06

TG: nothing i love you18:52:33

EB: i love you too18:53:07

TG: *pats the spot beside him*18:53:39

EB: *walks and plops down next to dave*18:54:18

TG: *warps an arm around him*18:55:13

EB: *snuggles next to dave and purrs a bit*18:57:12

TG: *grins and starts the movie*18:58:22

EB: *watches movie happily*18:58:48

TG: *pets his ears absently*19:08:03

EB: *purrs contently and falls asleep in the middle of the movie on dave's shoulder*19:10:16

TG: *he picks him up when its over carrying him into the bedroom and laying him down gently*19:11:12

EB: *purrs gently and curls up in a ball, his glasses still on his face*19:13:20

TG: *he takes them off and lays down beside him*19:14:14

EB: *john then curls up into dave's chest*19:14:45

TG: *dave wraps his arms around john*19:15:16

EB: *Purrs lightly and sleeps soundly in dave's arms*19:16:19

TG: *dave falls asleep to the sound of his purring*19:18:07

EB: -the next morning- *john wakes up and feels dave's arms wrapped around him, john smiles*19:20:25

TG: *dave continues to sleep soundly*19:21:14

EB: *john sits up after a while and yawns, before crawling over dave and goes to the bathroom*19:22:43

TG: *dave stirs slight but curls around the pillow instead*19:24:40

EB: *john comes back and sits on the floor waiting for dave to wake up*19:26:13

TG: *dave yawns and stretches* john *he calls wondering where he is19:27:42

EB: *looks at dave without his glasses on* yeah19:28:40

TG: where are you19:29:29

EB: *touches dave's leg* over here19:30:56

TG: *looks over at him and gives him his glasses*19:31:53

EB: *takes glasses* thanks19:32:25

TG: mhm19:34:10

EB: *puts the glasses on and looks at him over the edge of the bed*19:34:51

TG: morning kitten19:35:33

EB: *john smiled at his nickname* morning dave19:36:19

TG: sleep well19:36:44

EB: *john nodded* better than i had in a long time19:37:14

TG: thats good19:37:31

EB: what about you? how did you sleep?19:38:13

TG: good19:38:45

EB: *john smiled at dave and got up on the bed with Dave*19:39:52

TG: *dave pulled him over and snuggled into him*19:41:15

EB: *john purred and snuggled into dave*19:43:13

TG: *dave kissed the top of his head*19:43:58

EB: *john then retaliated and kissed dave's nose*19:44:35

TG: *he laughed and nuzzled him*19:45:16

EB: *john nuzzled into dave and then his stomach could be heard growlind19:45:54

EB: growling*19:46:02

TG: hungry?19:47:16

EB: *john blushed a bit before nodding* yeah19:47:48

TG: what would you like19:48:21

EB: *john shrugs* i dont know19:48:54

TG: well you gotta pick something19:49:14

EB: i know... we could eat the leftovers of last night

TG: alright

TG: *he scooped john up and carried him into the living room*

EB: *john smiles at dave, blushing at dave carring him* i can walk

TG: yeah so

EB: it just feels weird being carried

TG: oh sorry *puts him down*

EB: its okay, it was a good weird

TG: oh

EB: *hugs dave before walking over to the couch*

TG: *smiles and retrieves the leftovers*

EB: *john grabs some of the chinese food and eats some of it*

TG: good

EB: hm? *looks at dave with lo mein hanging from his mouth*

TG: is it good

EB: *john nodded and got the rest from his mouth into his mouth*

TG: looks good

EB: *john offers the box with the food to dave*

TG: *dave takes a bite*

EB: *john smiles and swallows his food in his mouth*

The person had to leave before we could finish ;A; hoped you liked))


End file.
